


That didn't happen in Hamilton.

by SpaceTrashCanFan (Sketchandcomicbookperson)



Series: Archers & other DCU-related Shenanigans. [7]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: American Politics, Concussions, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Elections, Gen, Good riddance cheeto, Horse Jokes, Horse in the hospital, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jokes, Obscenities, Politics, Random & Short, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27804325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketchandcomicbookperson/pseuds/SpaceTrashCanFan
Summary: Where some heroes and villains got concussions and got asked who the president was during the term of Lex and the evil cheeto. Co-starring Doctor Mid-nite
Series: Archers & other DCU-related Shenanigans. [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826266
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	That didn't happen in Hamilton.

**1 out of many concussions: who is the president?: Captain Cold.  
**

* * *

Captain Cold seemed a bit offended and hurt by the question before answering The question.

He got knocked out by an speedster a few minutes ago and he wasn't sober at the moment.

He muttered something and Doctor Mid-nite paused to listen, but didn't quite hear it.

'Could you please repeat it? I didn't hear you' he finally said while superman doubled over in laughter.

'The bald egg head fucker' Captain Cold finally replied.

'Okay good enough' Mid-nite said.

* * *

**2\. GL (Kyle)  
**

* * *

'Kyle, could you tell me who the current president is?' Doctor Mid-nite asked the lantern who seemed shocked by the question doctor Mid-nite just asked.

'Ay dios Mio' he whispered.

'I don't want to..' the Lantern then said with an pout.

'Kid.. Just answer the question' Ted rumbled and the lantern pouted before answering.

'I didn't vote for him...' he said, while tearing up. 'I didn't vote for that bald bitch'.

* * *

**3\. Catwoman**

* * *

Catwoman was glaring at the JSA'er before letting out an angry hiss and crossing her arms with pursed lips.

'An fucking dipshit I didn't vote for' she finally snapped.

'What is his name?' Doctor Mid-nite asked and Catwoman bared her teeth angrily.

'Sex Luthor?' she said. 'An complete terrible egotistical idiot'.

* * *

**4\. Green Arrow.**

* * *

'Ollie, who is the current president?' Dinah had asked and the archer curled his lips in anger and disgust as the question had personally offended him.

'I didn't vote for this fascist fucker' he finally muttered, angrily.

'Ollie' Dinah warned.

'The fat, fascist, fucking Orange dumpster truck in a suit' the archer finally responded and several other heroes started snickering.

Dinah proceeded to look batman and Doctor Mid-nite dead in the eye and go: 'He's fine'.

* * *

**5\. Shado.**

* * *

Shado seemed to consider her next words very carefully before finally baring her teeth in a snarl and clutching her bow like it was an baby.

Then she looked Doctor Mid-nite dead in the eye before replying.

'An Evil, fat, sexist, narcissistic pig. I would sell my soul to put an arrow through his skull'.

* * *

**5\. Constantine.**

* * *

'Who is the current president of..... Wait you are from Britain' Doctor Mid-nite said and a silence fell when the street mage sat up and muttered an whole string of profanities underneath his breath.

'Everyone knows that motherfucking, pussy-licking shit head garbage truck' Constantine then said, crossing his arms defensively.

'Close enough' Zatanna stated, while exchanging looks with Doctor Mid-nite, then both of them nodded.

* * *

**6\. Amanda Waller.**

* * *

'Who is the current president?' Doctor Mid-nite asked and director Waller gave him an look of disgust in response.

'Not Obama' Waller finally stated deadpan. 'Some incompetent, racist and orange fuckup in a suit and a toupee'.

'Good enough?' Harley asked, staring at the doctor who nodded in agreement while the whole JSA and Suicide Squad were still hysterically giggling.

* * *

**7\. Wildcat**

* * *

'Ted, who is the president?'.

'Ew'.

'Good enough'.

* * *

**8\. Another Gl.**

* * *

'Do you know who the current president is?' Doctor Mid-nite asked and he ignored the corps surgeon - Sora who was trying with all her will power to hold back her laughter.

It's freaking crazy. I heard that some fascist dumpster truck got elected' Guy finally said.

'Good enough' Mid-nite stated and the lantern gasped in shock.

'That freaking gaggle of idiots elected him????'.

* * *

**9\. Yet Another Gl.**

* * *

'Do you know who the president is?' Alan asked and the younger lantern glared at him in betrayal and shock.

'Don't make me say it!' Hal finally snapped, his eyes flashing bright green.

'Just.... Answer the question, please' Doctor Mid-nite begged and the look of utter betrayal was something that he would never be able to forget.

'An evil cheeto' the Lantern finally answered begrudgingly after muttering an prayer in New Hebrew.

'You know his name...'.

'Orange motherfucking dumpstertruck of an president. Man, wished on times like these that I was still wandering around as a ghost'.

'.....I would accept that as an answer' Jade pointed out, sticking her head into the medbay of the steel eagle. 'It is an accurate description'.

'The horse in the hospital?' Hal asked, flashing an smug smile at the others. 'Or the fucking toddler in that suit and that toupee?'.

'First one was Good enough, now please get out' Doctor Mid-nite deadpanned.

**Author's Note:**

> Good riddance, mother fucking dumpster truck cheeto!!


End file.
